


So He Doesn't Have To Sleep Alone

by mansikka



Series: Alec's Bedroom [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York Shadowhunter Institute, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus finishes work late, disappointed to return to an empty apartment. Does he really have to stay here if it means sleeping alone?





	So He Doesn't Have To Sleep Alone

Magnus rolls his neck as he walks through his apartment, the portal closing behind him and Magnus so very happy to be home. Warlock disputes have always been one of the more tedious aspects of people valuing his opinion. Magnus doesn't know who he'd be if he couldn't _help_ people, yet having to referee between those who clearly had no interest in anything but themselves was more exhausting every time he got involved.

Magnus' exhaustion doubles as he steps into his bedroom, looking at the pristine, unslept in bed. He'd known he'd come back to an empty apartment because he'd had no idea what time he'd be home. But not being able to fall asleep with Alec puts that last layer of grumpiness on his already sour mood.

Stomping his way through to shower in a manner far more unsuited to his many years, Magnus tries to think about tomorrow, planning some more pleasant things. Alec will be here in the evening, and if Magnus has anything to do with it, they'll also be sharing lunch. If he has to portal into the Institute and eat in that hall surrounded by Shadowhunters he'll do it, just to get a little more time with Alec.

They've grown used to him at the Institute now, of course, still staring enviously at his regularly portaled in food. Izzy, Jace, and Clary sometimes join them, and even Underhill on occasion. Magnus wishes they referred to him as something other than his surname, yet _Underhill_ fits, and Magnus is starting to like his company. Especially for seeing the easy way Alec is around him, certain the two of them are becoming friends.

Once in bed Magnus checks his phone for further messages, smiling wistfully at his last from Alec. He'd finally gone to bed around one in the morning after using the excuse of Magnus being busy to work through paperwork he'd been meaning to do. Magnus slides down in the bed and turns on his side, fingers curled to grip the pillow where Alec sleeps more often than he doesn't.

He misses him. It's silly really, how these few extra hours apart put an ache in Magnus' stomach and a listless feeling in his heart. It never matters how busy their lives get; he and Alec always find time to be together. But they haven't slept in the same bed for two nights now, and Magnus is adamant he won't make it through a third. He throws back the comforters and jumps to his feet, wondering if he can portal straight into Alec's bedroom in his pajamas.

Alec doesn't even stir. Magnus cringes for the noise of the portal as it closes keeping his eyes on Alec's sleeping form, sighing in relief when the room is silent. There are wards up so no portal other than his own will get him directly in here, yet Magnus still finds it a little alarming that Alec isn't more _aware_. Still, Magnus carefully pulls back the comforter after stepping around to his side of the bed, sinking into it behind Alec and curling around his back. Alec mumbles in his sleep, stretching against him as Magnus sneaks his hand around his side to splay over his naked chest. Magnus smiles into his shoulder as he feels Alec stiffen, knowing that he's now awake.

"Magnus?"

"Well I would hope no one other than me was sneaking into your bed at night," Magnus says, already feeling like he's been put back together for the grogginess of Alec's smile as he quickly turns over.

"You're here," Alec says, delighted though sleepy. He tugs Magnus until he's tucked under his chin and holds on tight, then plucks at his pajama top and gives a disgruntled wriggle. "Too many clothes."

Magnus moves to snap his fingers to strip himself but Alec beats him to it, with clumsy hands making quick work of his buttons then tugging at his pants until he's free. He quickly shrugs out of his own boxers then arches against Magnus with a satisfied hum. "Better."

"I'm sorry I woke you," Magnus says, sure that _now_ he will settle. Even if Alec will wake in probably just a couple of hours to go back to work.

"I'm not," Alec replies, ducking his head to kiss him. Magnus leans into the cradle of his hand, keeping a loose grip on Alec's wrist.

"Then I'm sorry I got back so late that this was… necessary."

"Make it up to me by us spending the whole of tomorrow night in bed."

"All night?" Magnus asks, helplessly smiling against Alec's lips as he tries to kiss him.

"Well. Maybe we could get dinner and take a bath _first_. Or after. One either side."

"You always do have the best ideas."

"Yeah. Well," Alec says stealing another kiss before nudging for Magnus to turn in his arms. "My _best idea_ right now is that we _sleep_."

Alec sounds as exhausted as Magnus feels, though he's already on the edge of sleep for being snug in Alec's warmth. Magnus laces his fingers through Alec's against his stomach, a question on his lips about breakfast that he doesn't ask for falling asleep.

* * *

Magnus wakes alone in Alec's bedroom, rolling over on his back disappointed to find only cold sheets for company. He hopes there hasn't been alert that he has slept through, no urgency for Alec to have to deal with when it's barely past dawn. He wriggles deeper beneath the comforter and turns back over yawning into Alec's pillow, toying with the idea of going back to sleep. He has time to, having kept his schedule clear of all but two meetings this afternoon for assuming he'd work late last night.

He must fall asleep, because the next thing he feels is the bed dipping beside him, smiling for the kisses pressed to his temple and the hand swept down his arm.

"Hey. You awake?" Alec whispers, gently squeezing just above his elbow.

"I am now."

"Sorry," Alec says, ducking to kiss his forehead. "I wasn't sure if you were working this morning and needed to be up."

"No. I am free until this afternoon," Magnus replies, reaching out from beneath the comforter to squeeze Alec's thigh when he stretches his legs out, then rolling back to his side.

"Then. Maybe have this, then go back to sleep for a while."

Magnus lifts his head to the sound of paper rustling, waiting for his eyes to focus better to see the paper bag Alec is waving and the take out coffee holder balanced precariously in the gap between them. "You brought me breakfast?"

"I did. I got you a seven-grain bagel with bacon, scallion, and cream cheese, and a buttered strawberry one; just like you usually get."

"What about you?" Magnus says, stretching to wake himself up then moving until he's sat with his back against the headboard.

"Egg. Cheese. Look at these muffins," Alec adds when Magnus is settled, fashioning a plate out of the paper bag and napkins in Magnus' lap. The blueberry muffins are the thing that Magnus' stomach rumbles for.

"Thank you, Alexander."

Alec is already tucking in, turning his cheek for Magnus' kiss in gratitude and sighing around his mouthful of bagel.

"You hungry?"

"Starving," Alec says, sucking a spill of butter from his finger and smiling for it when Magnus _looks_.

"Busy morning?" Magnus asks as he savors the familiar taste of his bagel, this from one of several breakfast places he and Alec either go to or order from.

"Not the worst. But I want to make sure I'm ahead on everything so I can get to yours at a reasonable time."

"Any suggestions for dinner?"

Alec shakes his head with his mouth full, shrugging to say he doesn't mind. He clears up after them when they've finished breakfast, holds the comforter up so Magnus can slide back beneath it, and tucks him in with a soft smile.

"Go back to sleep," he whispers, bending down to kiss him. Magnus angles up for another before Alec can get too far. "See you at lunch?"

Magnus nods, settling back on his pillow. He's still smiling after Alec even once he's closed the door, and within a few minutes is already falling asleep.

* * *


End file.
